Not By The Book
by AdiErana
Summary: This is not your average fairytale. A red haired Cinderella, a prince who's blonde servant best friend is swooned over instead of him and a dark skinned farm girl with a uncommon crush on the prince. Zan, Toneisha and possibly Frella. Rated T just in case. HIATUS
1. Zoe

Not By the Book

**This is a fairy tale like story featuring the sereis 6 mi high characters that I came up with after watching happily never after. **

Zoe's POV

I ran through the cobbled streets, praying I could make it back home and finish my chores before my stepmother and stepsisters got home. My flaming red hair streamed out behind me, fluttering in the wind. I made it to the house and quickly unlocked the door and racing inside so I could finish the last jobs before they got back. I swept the floors, dusted the shelves, plumped the pillows, made the beds, washed the dishes and began to cook dinner.

Just as I began to pour the steaming hot soup in the the door banged open and the shouting began. "Zoe! Did you clean the pots? Did you make the beds? Did you do the washing" I heard my stepmother yell. 'The washing I forgot do do the washing' I thought, silently cursing. "Uh, yes! I'm just serving up dinner!" I shouted back. As I put the pot by the sink I saw my stormy grey eyes staring back at me and my red hair flowing down my back. I was brought back to reality as my stepfamily pranced into the room with their giant bustles following behind.

When they had settled down to dinner I fled to my room which doubled as both the laundry and the cellar also. I immediately began to run water into the wash trough and prepare the clothes for cleaning. I washed every spec of dirt off and scrubbed at all the stains.

Finally after I'd finished washing and hung all the clothes outside I collapsed on my poor excuse for a bed, my hands burning, and immediately fell asleep.


	2. Dan and Prince Tom

**Yay this chapter features prince TOM! This chapter is mostly dialogue but luckily there's only one more chapter like this! So hope you enjoy.**

Tom's POV

I sighed as I plonked onto a chair in the palace kitchens.

"Um, is there anything I can do for you Your Highness?" Asked a small, timid girl. She was obviously new as all the servants were used to me being down here all the time. I smiled at her.

"Call me Tom, everyone does."

"Oh, I'm um Celeste." She replied quietly.

"Uh girl, don't go worrying yourself about him, he's always hanging around here and stealing biscuits." The cook interrupted as she walked in the room, with an air of authority.

"Hi Betty! It's not my fault they're the best biscuits in the kingdom! Actually I was wondering if you know where Dan is?" I asked.

"Yes, I sent him out to fetch some water. Now off with you!" She answered with an affectionate smile.

I leaped of the chair and raced to the castles back exit.

"Dan where are you?" I yelled as I wandered around outside.

"Right here mate." Dan replied, emerging from the shadows that the giant castle cast upon the ground.

Dan was someone all the girls swooned over. He looked like it should be him who was prince with his blonde hair, blue eyes and high cheekbones instead of me, a pale teenager with brown hair and murky eyes, who didn't spend enough time outside. Not that I'm bitter.

"How are you Tom?" He asked with a grin as he put the pail of water on the ground.

"I'm doing just great Danny Boy!" I answered in a joking manner.

"So why are you here?"

"I wanted to go to the village after lunch and I was wondering wether you want to join me."

"Why of course but remember to tell Frank where your going this time so that he doesn't blow up at you again."

"That was one time yet still you people insist on bringing it up!" I said with jest.

"Anyway I got to get this water to Betty or I won't be around to go to the village with you!" He joked.

"Yeah, I probably have some physical thing, I'll be completely hopeless at to contend with." I replied sadly.

"Well good luck with that." Dan said to encourage me.

"See you later." And with that I turned and went back up to my room.

**Thanks for reading! I'm sure to update soon! Ps it is midnight where I live so I apologise for story crabbiness!**


	3. Aneisha

**HELLO! Sorry I've been MIA for so long only I'd hit a wall completely but finally I am back! Thanks to all those who reviewed. I'll now stop rambling and answer your pleas. Hope you enjoy! **

ANEISHA POV 

Why today of all days did I chose to be late. Not that it was really my decision but turning up late on my first day of work, was probably not the best course of action. When I finally arrived at the servant entrance to the palace, I banged on the door and prayed I wasn't as late a I thought I was.

"Yes." Barked a large, red haired woman.

"Good morning miss! I'm Aneisha Jones, the new assistant cook." I replied, attempting to sound confident.

"Oh, your late!" She shouted, this woman seemed to have only one volume; loud. "I'm Betty by the way. I'm the head cook. You'll find your uniform in the room down the corridor and to your left. Tell you what, I'll just get Celena to show you. CELENA!"

"Yes mam?" Said a small, nervous-looking, black haired girl running down the small corridor.

"Show Aneisha to the livery at once!" Betty yelled at the timid young girl. "Yes mam."

TOM POV

This day could not get more embarrassing. I'd just had to make a fool of myself attempting to joust. Now I was saddlesore and in desperate need of a biscuit. With that in mind I went down to the palace kitchens to pester Betty.

When I got to the bottom, I pushed my way through the clutter of a dozen people making the final touches to what would surely be, an overly elaborate lunch. Finally I spotted Betty intimidating someone I hadn't seen before.

"Betty-" I said as I sidled up next to her. Both the head cook and the girl looked at me. Stars, the girl was beautiful. Chocolate coloured skin, dark hair and brown eyes. I was temporarily stunned into silence.

"Let me guess, you've spent the morning getting embarrassed, are now aching in places you didn't know existed and need biscuits to make it all better." Betty asked in an exasperated tone. I simply nodded, still looking at the girl with awe.

"I'm Aneisha, the new assistant cook." The girl- Aneisha said kindly.

"Oh! I'm er... the prince... Tom! Prince Tom..." I stammered. Aneisha looked as flustered as I probably did, whereas Betty had an incredibly bemused expression on her face.

"Um... anyway can I have those biscuits Betty... I'm kind of in a hurry... got more embarrassment to endure..." I stammered. Betty handed me a bag of freshly baked biscuits with the same bemused face before I turned and left.

ANEISHA POV

The rest of the day I secretly fantasised over my meeting with the prince. Of course this did not affect my work as it does most and instead gave me more energy, so I could go back home and dream of His Royal Highness Prince Thomas.

**Thank you to ritzygal91 who finally gave me the push I so desperately needed and to all those who reviewed. Apologies for lack of intellectual brilliance but it is once again midnight so I'm tired. Hopefully I'll update sooner this time but I'm on holidays now so bonus! If you have any ideas they are much appreciated either in a review or a pm! Until next time, GOODBYE!**


	4. A Chance Encounter

**Only one person reviewed my last chapter (ritzygal) but due to my excessive niceness I will post another. (XD guilt trip.) Please review this time! ENJOY! **

DAN POV 

I stood by the palace gates as I waited for my best friend Tom. Most would know him as Prince Thomas. You're all probably thinking that I'm so very lucky to be friends with the prince, but really Tom is just like anyone else. If a bit socially awkward at times. Tom appeared from the large, ornate palace doors and slowly approached me. He looked like he was limping.

"What did they put you through?" I asked jovially.

"Jousting." He replied. I winced and decided to drop it. We walked in silence for a while before Tom spoke out of the blue.

"Have you met Aneisha?"

"Yeah...? Why?" I answered, my curiosity sparked.

"Oh! Um... No reason." I looked at him dubiously. He didn't last long.

"Fine! I met her this morning. She was new. I'm curious." I raised my eyebrow.

"You didn't ask about Celena when she came yesterday." I stated.

"Ok! Just forget I said anything!" Tom said quickly, avoiding my piercing gaze as we continued down the winding path, to the village.

As soon as we stepped foot on the cobblestones of the village streets we were bombarded, by the onslaught of shoppers, typical to a Saturday afternoon. I could see a few girls eyeing me out, much to my annoyance and also, most likely, to Tom's jealousy. The stark contrast between Tom and I was astounding. In both looks, position and money.

We continued past many of the quaint businesses and shops that lined the main street.

"Where to?" Tom asked me, effectively restarting conversation. "I want to get another book. I finished my last one yesterday and the palace library only has ancient books." He continued.

"How do you read so much?" I said with exasperation, as we began to head, in the general direction, of the bookstore.

We continued talking for a while before settling into a comfortable silence. That was, of course, before I was knocked to the ground. I hit the floor with a weight on top of me, a stone digging into my back.

Lying on me, appearing quite dazed, was a red-haired girl with bright green eyes and pale skin. She was dressed in a plain looking dress, hair in a tight bun. I could see Tom laughing in the corner of my eye, probably at my expression, but ignored him.

After we'd both recovered the girl rolled off me into a sitting position before I hauled myself up and offered her my hand. She took it with a small smile. Her hands were calloused but soft.

"I'm... Dan..." I said nervously. Tom was now sniggering.

"Oh I'm Zoe" she replied quickly in a sweet voice. Tom was back to laughing. The town-clock rang out through the village and Zoe looked suddenly panicked.

"Oh stars! I have to go. Sorry!" She said before turning and bolting in the opposite direction.

A minute later I was still standing there, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

"Oh, you so like her" Tom laughed, placing a hand on my shoulder as he chortled.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! Again it's midnight (I seem to be making a habit of midnight updates XD) Eurgh... Good Friday tomorrow... I have to go sing at a mass. Then another and then another. Moving on! If you have any ideas please let me know and tell me your opinions in a review. Expect the next chapter within the week or sooner! Until then! Adieus me amigo!**


	5. An Unexpected Invitation

I** know I've kind of neglected this fic for quite a while and whenever I think of it I feel really guilty, but I have been suffering from complete and total lack of inspiration. For that I am sorry.**

**Posting this chapter as I feel really bad about leaving this fic for months. **

**May not be up to standard due to aforementioned lack of inspiration. **

ZOE POV

I was running again when I banged into the boy. He was well-built, with blonde hair that gleamed in the sunlight and his blue eyes held a spark of daring. If only I had more time. I didn't even know his name.

I had ten minutes of my half hour remaining and I still needed to post the letters and get back home. The rest of the time had been spent dawdling in the markets and browsing through the various items I would almost certainly, never be able to get.

"Oh stars, I'm dead." I muttered to myself as I inserted the key into the lock after taking the few letters from the letterbox. I opened the door to the flower covered cottage and tiptoed in as quietly as I could. I was a full five minutes late which would surely earn me a punishment much more serious than the offence deserved. Unfortunately my efforts were to no avail as my lovely stepsister Kloe turned the corner into the hall.

"Mother! Zoe's back!" She yelled at the top if her lungs earning her a glare from me. My even more charming stepmother Evelyn followed the same route as Kloe, her curly blonde hair bouncing as she smirked quite evilly.

"Ah, Zoe dear! You've finally decided to return!" She said patronisingly. By this time my other stepsister Melissa had come to join the fun as well. Evelyn came right up to me, her less than pleasant breath overwhelming my senses, she then snatched the letters from my hand and backed away.

Evelyn seemed to find majority of the letters boring, that was, of course, before stumbling across on that sparked everyone's attention.

"It's from the castle!" She screamed excitedly. Kloe and Melissa were peering over her shoulder in seconds as she opened the letter.

"As you may know may know Prince Thomas comes of age next month, in celebration we are holding a ball.

We would be delighted if Evelyn, Kloe, Melissa and Zoe of the Ninth Kingdom would attend.

Yours,

King George and Prince Thomas." Evelyn read, I noted that her tone darkened a bit as she read my name off the invitation.

Not many people had seen the elusive Prince. It seemed he mainly stayed in the castle and kept to himself as he was never seen outside, or at least, he was never recognised.

"You girl!" Evelyn yelled, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I expect the grate and surrounding stone of the fireplace shining when we return. Girls we're going for a dress fitting!" She announced as she handed me a toothbrush. They flounced out the cottage, the sounds of Kloe and Melissa gossiping following them out the door. I groaned an began my long and strenuous cleaning job.

**Ok people hope you enjoyed! I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please review and don't forget to ask any questions if you have some!**


	6. Accidental Assassination Attempts

**Hi all!**

**I must admit I'm a bit disappointed. 105 people have viewed the last chapter and only six of them actually reviewed... So yeah, PLEASE REVIEW THIS TIME! I want to know whether people are liking this or not. Sorry I didn't update earlier but school started up and then I was going to update last night, but I accidentally fell asleep...**

TOM POV

I couldn't stop thinking about the girl from yesterday. She couldn't be from around here as dark skinned people weren't common in the major kingdoms. They were usually farmers. (AN this is not meant to be racist, think Hunger Games District 11.)

I had been purposefully avoiding the kitchens today, as I was slightly worried about completely embarrassing myself if I saw her again. I snuck down to the kitchens after an incredibly boring lesson on surrounding kingdoms and their major trades, taught by Frank. Frank, a bearded man with greying, black hair who was my tutor in all subjects, was both my closest friend (other than Dan), and the bane of my existence.

I was hiding out in the kitchens mainly to avoid my father. He was constantly trying to consult me on the, apparently quite important, topic of my coming-of-age ball next month. It was supposed to be an opportunity for me to find a bride. Like anyone would want to marry me.

ANEISHA POV

I saw the prince creeping down the stairs before bolting through the door, into the kitchen. He looked kind of nervous. I hurriedly turned back to my vegetable chopping before I was spotted staring. I was, however, interrupted quite soon after, by a large force smashing me into the table, causing me to get tomato juice all down my apron and drop the knife. I heard an oof from behind me and turned to see the prince sprawled out on the floor, with a knife by his head. My knife.

"Oh stars! I'm so sorry Your Highness! I promise I was not attempting to assassinate you!" I exclaimed in my rather panicked state.

"It's fine, it's fine calm down." He replied surprisingly calmly, for a guy who just had a knife fall dangerously close to his head.

"I am sorry, really." I said as I offered him my hand to help him up. I heaved him up but neither of us let go. Our eyes met and we just stood there, in the middle of the bustling kitchen, our gazes lingering on the other's orbs.

"Tom," he murmured, "Call me Tom." He repeated, louder this time.

"Oh! Um I'm Aneisha Your Hig- Tom, but you can call me Neish." I stuttered.

"I remember what your name is." He said still staring at me.

"Oh." At that moment Nancy came over to see what the distraction was. When she saw our unmoved positions she snorted.

"Hate to break this up lovebirds but Aneisha has work to do and I'm sure you do to Your Highness." She said. Our hands immediately dropped to our sides and we looked everywhere except at each other. The prin- Tom took a step back.

"Can I-" he began though he was promptly interrupted.

"Over there." Nancy said as she gestured towards the left corner of the kitchens. He darted off and I soon lost sight of him amongst the bustle of the kitchen staff. I quickly got back to work as Nancy went to prepare the roast. I swear before Tom left a few minutes later I saw him smile at me. But it's probably just wishful thinking.

**That has to be the longest paragraph in this fic (so far). Hope you all enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Hiatus

Hey readers,

because because I have little to no inspiration for this fic right now and I'm in no mood for this fandom, this fanfic will be put on hiatus for the forseeable future. I apologise to all those who were reading this. If you have any questions please feel free to PM me. There's a note at the start of my profile explaining how I write that may answer some.

I'm so sorry and I feel guilty leaving it all like this. Have faith! I may pick this up again someday but for now I might stick to one-shots, where I have no obligation to update. Please check out some of my other work though!

Until next time,

Adi


End file.
